Sweetness Feel
by karikazuka
Summary: Kita akan bersama, melewati waktu ... Sekarang, besok, lusa dan selamanya. Benar 'kan, Sasuke-kun?/"Kau suka?"/"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."/"..."/"... Hn."/"Sebentar lagi foto pernikahan kita selesai dicetak."/Terima kasih untuk awal dan akhir yang tiada pernah akan ada akhirnya ini./to: Lrynch Fruhling


**Sweetness Feel**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku new Fanfiction**

**For: Lrynch Fruhling's birthday**

**T+**

**Hope you like it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau dan aku, kita akan selalu bersama. Sekarang, besok, lusa dan tiada akhirnya.

Benar, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Morning, 05.30 a.m**

Lagi-lagi angin berhembus menyerbu leher Sakura yang tidak terbungkus apapun. Gadis itu menggosok lehernya dan bergumam pelan.

Perlahan matanya hijaunya terbuka dan mencari rasa hangat apa yang tengah menyerang lehernya tanpa permisi. Ia mendongak sedikit dan mendapati suaminya yang tertidur dengan napas teratur.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ternyata angin hangat itu dari napas suaminya sendiri.

Posisi lelaki itu yang agak meringkuk membuat napasnya mengenai leher Sakura yang terbebas. Yang baru Sakura sadari, satu tangan lelaki itu menumpuk di sisi wajahnya sejak tadi.

Sakura tersenyum pelan. Ia mengelus lembut tangan besar Sasuke di sisi pipinya, kemudian perlahan-lahan dan sangat hati-hati memindahkannya ke sampingnya. Di sisi bantalnya.

Ia sendiri kemudian bangkit tanpa suara dan banyak gerakan, menuju kamar mandi di ujung kamar. Suasana pagi yang menyenangkan membuatnya bersemangat untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka.

Di tengah-tengah kegiatannya menggosok gigi, ia teringat apa yang kemarin malam ia lakukan. Segera ia menepukkan wajahnya—menyadari betapa nekatnya ia semalam. Memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

Wajahnya memerah lagi saat teringat balasan dari lelaki itu. Tangannya yang awalnya hanya berani menyentuh sedikit bagian tubuh suaminya ditarik hingga mereka saling bergenggaman satu sama lain.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" jerit sakura tertahan sambil menutupi wajahnya yang menahan malu. Mau meledak rasanya.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura mendapati suaminya berada di ujung pintu dari cermin di hadapannya. Gadis itu mengigit bibir dan menggeleng. Ia mulai menggosok giginya lagi.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan beringsut mendekat di samping Sakura. Tangannya terjulur mengambil sebatang sikat gigi dan pasta gigi. Ia berkumur beberapa detik dan mulai menyikat giginya.

Gadis berambut permen kapas itu melirik diam-diam suaminya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana kerennya sang suami saat lelaki itu menggosok giginya.

Merasa dipandangi, Sasuke berhenti menyikat dan menoleh dengan tatapan datar andalannya. Ia menaikkan alisnya dan bertanya lagi, "Kenapa?"

Sakura menggeleng dan melepaskan sikat dari rongga mulutnya. "Aku ... Aku hanya memperhatikan caramu menyikat gigi," katanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Pipinya bagai buah persik yang matang di pohon.

"..." Sasuke diam dan menatap Sakura dengan alis terangkat.

"Caramu menggosok gigi unik. Kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, depan. Terus begitu berulang-ulang," jawab Sakura dengan kikikan kecil yang terselip di nada suaranya. Ia mengangkat sikat giginya dan mulai menggosok gigi lagi. Mengindahkan rasa malu yang tengah hinggap di kedua belah pipinya.

Namun tidak lama, karena ia mendapati Sasuke terus menatapnya. Ia berhenti menggosok dan bertanya dengan gugup, "Ke-Kenapa?"

"Memperhatikan caramu menyikat gigi," jawab Sasuke datar dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat naik—tipis sekali. Ia menatapi wajah Sakura lekat-lekat.

Wajah Sakura memerah dan ia segera mencuci sikat giginya. "He-Hentikan, Sasuke-_kun_!" katanya dengan wajah tersipu. Ia meraih segelas air dan mulai berkumur-kumur.

Sasuke mendengus geli diam-diam dan mulai menggosok gigi lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Morning, 07.00 a.m**

"Ada telur, kubis, wortel dan sedikit tomat," gumam Sakura saat dirinya membuka kulkas mencari bahan makanan. Bagaimana dia ini, mencuci baju lupa, belanja juga lupa.

Sementara ia sibuk merutuki diri di depan kulkas, Sasuke sudah beringsut mendekat dan melirik isi kulkas di samping Sakura. Ia mengambil sebatang wortel dan beberapa buah tomat kemudian beranjak ke dapur yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Sakura melirik diam-diam dan menunduk. Pasti Sasuke mau masak sendiri karena terlalu sebal dengan dirinya yang pelupa. Dia memang bodoh dan ceroboh.

Baru saja ia ingin menutup pintu kulkas, ia dikejutkan dengan suara suaminya dari dapur.

"Ambil telur dan kubis."

Sakura segera mengambil bahan yang diminta Sasuke dan beranjak mendekat. "Sasuke-_kun_, maaf ya ... Aku lupa belanja," katanya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke diam saja. Ia sedang merajang wortel yang baru saja ia kupas dengan sangat halus dan meletakkannya di sebuah mangkuk.

Sakura mulai pesimis lagi. Ia seratus persen yakin kalau Sasuke marah padanya karena tidak belanja sebelumnya.

Tapi ia tidak mau tinggal diam saja. Ia mulai memecahkan beberapa telur dan memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk kecil, menaburkan sedikit garam dan lada, kemudian mengocoknya agar merata.

**PLUK PLUK PLUK**

Sakura mendapati beberapa potongan tomat jatuh ke dalam mangkuk yang sedang dikocoknya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati tangan Sasuke memasukkan beberapa tomat dengan ukuran memanjang.

"Tambahkan tomat," kata Sasuke yang kembali menyibukkan diri dengan rajangannya. Ia mengambil beberapa lebar kubis, mencuci dan merajangnya halus.

Sakura mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Ia segera mengambil lebih banyak telur dan tomat dari dalam kulkas lalu membuat adonan telur lebih banyak lagi.

Setidaknya, Sasuke tidak mencaci atau marah besar padanya. lelaki itu malah membantunya memasak.

Ia tersenyum sembunyi-sembunyi kala membalik telur kocok di atas penggorengan. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan membuatkan _ocha_ terenak setelah selesai menggoreng telur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Afternoon, 11.30 a.m**

Sakura mendengar suara pintu kamar tertutup saat ia sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati suaminya tengah mengangkat pakaian-pakaian yang biasa dikenakan lelaki itu naik ke tangga atas.

Perlahan, Sakura melirik jendela geser di sebelah ruang keluarga. Hujan turun dengan deras, membuatnya tidak bisa menjemur pakaian. Sekarang, ia masih memakai baju pinjaman milik suaminya.

Rasa sedih segera menderanya. Ia merasa jadi istri yang sangatlah tidak mampu mengurus rumah tangga. Bahkan mencuci bajunya ia lupa.

Ia melihat lagi Sasuke turun dari tangga dan masuk lagi ke dalam kamar. Lelaki itu pasti memilih pindah dan tidur seorang diri dibanding dengan istri ceroboh seperti dirinya yang bahkan mengurus diri sendiri tidak becus.

Atau ... Sasuke tidak mau tidur dengannya karena dia mendengkur? Atau ngiler?

Setahunya, ia tidak termasuk dari dua kategori itu. Lalu apa yang membuat Sasuke pindah?

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura saat dirinya berada di depan pintu dan mengetuk pintu. Ia menunggu suaminya itu mengijinkannya masuk namun tidak ada tanda-tanda tersebut. Jadi ia menarik napas dan berkata, "A-apakah kalau tidur aku mendengkur? Atau ngiler?"

Hening, belum ada jawaban dari sana.

Sakura mulai pesimis. Ia mencengkram erat kaos Sasuke yang ia kenakan dan berkata lagi, "A-ataukah ka—"

**Blam.**

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk dan mendapati Sasuke membawa kedua bantal mereka dan memandangnya datar.

"Kita pindah tidur di atas," kata lelaki itu sambil menuntun Sakura dengan tangannya yang terbebas dari kegiatannya menggenggam bantal. "Itu kamaku—kamar kita sekarang," koreksinya dengan cepat.

Wajah Sakura yang terbengong menjadi tersipu malu. "A-aku belum membersihkan ruangan atas karena terkunci ... Jadi, jadi ..."

"Sudah kubersihkan," kata Sasuke cepat. Dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan istrinya, ia membuka pintu tanggung berwarna gelap di hadapannya dan mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalamnya.

Sinar lampu segera menerobos keluar begitu pintu itu terbuka. Hari hujan dan membuat langit mendung sehingga Sasuke menyalakan lampunya agar bisa melihat lebih terang lagi.

Istri Uchiha bungsu itu dibuat takjub saat mendari kamar ini sangatlah besar. Sebuah ranjang berukuran besar ada di tengah kamar. Tiga jendela merangkap jadi satu dengan tirai menjuntai di sisi-sisinya, berada tepat di kiri ranjang.

Belum lagi ada pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca yang langsung menghadap langit luas dengan balkon yang berisikan sebuah meja kecil dan dua buah kursi untuk bersantai.

Di bawah tiga jendela yang terangkap jadi satu, tergeletak sebuah foto berbingkai yang sama dengan milik Sakura di apartmennya yang lama. Foto Naruto, guru Kakashi, Sasuke dan juga dirinya.

Di samping foto itu, ada sebuah bingkai yang masih kosong dan Sakura tidak tahu untuk apa bingkai itu berdiri tegak di sana—tanpa foto.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke saat menuntun Sakura ke depan ranjang tidur mereka dan duduk berdampingan.

Sakura mengangguk. "I-ini indah sekali ..." katanya dengan penuh rasa kagum. Ruangan ini sangatlah indah, sangat bersih dan nyaman. "A-apakah kau membersihkannya sejak tadi?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia bangkit membenarkan tirai yang agak sedikit berantakan di jendela samping kiri ranjang besar mereka dan bergumam pelan.

Hujan masih belum berhenti, malah suaranya bisa didengar dari kamar itu. Sakura bangkit dan berkeliling ruangan dengan matanya. Ia berdiri di belakang punggung Sasuke yang tegap.

Perlahan, Sakura memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di perut lelaki itu dan menyandarkan sisi kepalanya di punggung lebar nan hangat itu.

Matanya menghangat, tangannya bergetar haru, hatinya menghangat.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_ ..." bisik Sakura dengan suara terisak. Rasa haru menjalari hatinya kala Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik.

"..."

"..."

"... Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Night, 09.00 p.m**

Hujan sama sekali belum reda. Malahan kilat menyambar-nyambar dengan begitu kerasnya dari langit. Sakura bisa melihat, langit seolah terbelah dengan sayatan-sayatan sang kilat.

Gadis itu berusaha menutup mata, mengantisipasi rasa takutnya dengan mata terpejam. Tapi rasa itu tidak kunjung membaik.

**BLAAAAAAR!**

Suara guntur menggelegar di angkasa, membuat Sakura meringkuk di sisi ranjangnya lebih rapat lagi. Ia melirik, sisi ranjang Sasuke masih kosong. Lelaki itu masih di depan.

Ia takut, takut, takut.

Ia bahkan khawatir kalau-kalau kilat menyambar dari langit ke pintu kaca, lalu menyambar dirinya hingga hangus. Apa ia bisa melawannya dengan tinju andalannya?

**BLAAAAAR!**

Kali ini, guntur yang begitu keras membuat sakura bangkit dan berlari menerobos pintu kamarnya. Ia memekik ketakutan saat sebuah guntur lagi menyambut guntur yang sebelumnya.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, terdengar derap langkah terburu-buru menaiki tangga dan kini sudah berada di depannya yang terduduk lemas di depan pintu kamar.

Sakura mendongak. Sasuke ada di hadapannya dengan napas sedikit memburu dan mata menelusuri dirinya. Air matanya yang sempat terbersit tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

Belum sempat gadis itu melakukan sesuatu, Sasuke berjongkok di sampingnya dan mengangkatnya berdiri tegak. Walau dengan kaki gemetar ia mencoba berdiri dan berpegangan pada lengan suaminya.

"Guntur membuatmu takut?" tanya Sasuke sambil menuntuntun Sakura masuk kembali ke kamar mereka. Lelaki itu tetap berwajah datar dan nadanya tetap datar seperti biasanya.

"A-aku hanya kaget ..." kata Sakura berbohong. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang bersama Sasuke di sampingnya dan melanjutkan, "Kilat dan guntur seolah hendak membelah pintu kaca, ja-jadi aku berlari keluar."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar. Ia melirik Sakura yang tubuhnya agak bergetar sedang tersenyum kaku ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, lanjutkan saja membacanya. Aku ... Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura dengan senyum ceria yang dibuat-buat. Ia melirik jendela besar di samping ranjang dan berdoa agar kilat ataupun guntur tidak datang lagi.

Namun bukannya menurut, Sasuke malah memposisikan dirinya di samping istrinya dan mengajak sang istri ikut berbaring bersamanya. Wajahnya kini ia posisikan sedemikian dekat hingga bisa melihat seluruh bagian wajah cantik di hadapannya.

Wajah Sakura tersipu saat dipandangi sedemikian rupa oleh Sasuke. Ia belum terbiasa rupanya. "Sa-Sasuke?"

Sasuke menekuri pelipis Sakura dengan tangan kanannya dan memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tangan hangat itu menjalari pipi Sakura yang dingin menuju tulang hidungnya dan sisi lain dari pipinya.

"Aku di sini."

"..."

"..."

"Sa—A—Kenapa kau meletakkan bingkai kosong ... Di atas meja?" tanya Sakura saat tangan Sasuke berhenti bergerak di sekitar wajahnya. Ia berusaha mencairkan suasana mendebarkan walau pertanyaannya sungguh tidak tepat.

Tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak lagi, ia mengusap bergantian kedua pipi yang merona merah itu. "Sebentar lagi, foto pernikahan kita selesai dicetak," katanya ambigu nan datar.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum sebutir air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Rasa haru, senang dan sebagainya memenuhi rongga hatinya hingga meluap-luap. Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih berulang kali.

"Aku ... A-aku senang sekali Sasuke ... Se-senang sekali ... Terima kasih ..."

Sasuke menaikkan sudut bibirnya sangat tipis sebelum tangannya menangkis air mata yang akan lebih banyak lagi terjatuh, meletakkan tangannya ke dagu lancip gadisnya, menarik pelan sekaligus lembut dagu itu agar sedikit ke bawah ...

... dan mencium bibir Sakura yang sedikit terbuka.

Sakura terkejut, tapi ia tidak mundur. Ia malah menutup matanya menikmati sensasi aneh di bibirnya yang tengah bertautan hangat. Dengan posisi yang masih miring berhadapan, Sakura mencengkram ujung lengan kaos Sasuke, berusaha meminta lebih.

Ini pertama kali Sasuke menciumnya setelah mereka resmi membangun rumah tangga yang baru. Ia senang sekali, hubungan mereka ternyata tidak sekaku yang dibayangkannya dulu.

Atas, bawah, kiri, kanan. Begitu seterusnya.

Percikan-percikan gairah meletup-letup di antara ciuman hangat itu. Sasuke memundurkan bibirnya menjauh beberapa senti dan memandang mata Sakura dengan sayu—yang dibalas gadis itu dengan tatapan mendamba—sebelum kembali memagut bibir kemerahan di hadapannya sekali lagi.

**BLAAAAAR!**

"Nghhh ..." Sakura mulai mendesah di antara ciuman hangat mereka, tangan mungil itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan dadanya berdesir tidak karuan.

Ia serasa disambar listrik oleh kilat saat merasakan tubuhnya tersentuh oleh tangan nakal milik suaminya, mencari-cari dirinya dan mendapatkannya lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

Jantungnya berdentum-dentum kuat saat Sasuke melepaskan helaian kaos yang menutupi tubuh putihnya, menyentuh kulitnya yang selalu tertutup pakaian, mengelus lembut lekuk tubuhnya dan memposisikan tubuhnya di bawah lelaki itu.

Menciumnya lagi dan lagi. Tidak pernah ada habisnya.

**BLAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Kini, walau petir berkilat seperti apapun dan guntur semenggelegar apapun tidak membuat Sakura takut. Ada Sasuke di sampingnya, bersamanya, merengkuhnya dengan hangat.

Sekarang ...

... Dan tiada pernah ada akhirnya.

**-The End-**

/a

Maluuuuuuuuuuu! D/X

Apa yang kubuaaaat?! =/=a

Hueee, maaf Nanas, aku tidak bisa buat yang lebih baik lagi. Hanya ini yang bisa didapat dari otakku yang lagi sibuk ngrenungin nasib sama belajar buat UAS... T_T Nih anak lagi H-1 menuju UAS malah mikir yang enggak"

Ya ampuuun, maaf sungguh maaf kalau hasilnya gak muasin banget. Padahal kamu request sejak tahun lalu ya? ._.a #krikkrik

Untuk kalian semua para pembaca, bagaimana? Kuharap maafkan aku yang tidak bisa seaktif dulu lagi. Banyak hal yang bikin aku gak _comfort_ lagi di FFn, tapi kuusahakan aku akan melunasi semua utang-utangku. :""

Terima kasih atas penantian dan dukungan dari semuanya. Aku sangat senang kalian masih bersedia membaca apalagi mereview... Favorite apalagi! #pelukcium

Oke, Karikazuka mau kalian review! XD jangan lupa tinggalkan kesan pesannya! :D

Karikazuka.


End file.
